A Trip to Mars
by TheatreGirl81
Summary: After a malfunction with the TARDIS, the Doctor finds himself in Mars PA instead of on the Red Planet
1. Chapter 1

Where was he? The T.A.R.D.I.S. rarely faltered in its course. He had been setting course for the stars around Earth. There was going to be a wicked eclipse and he wanted to see it from space. His course had been set to be on the outskirts of the red planet. But from what he saw through his window was a playground with children that looked to be Earthlings.

Apparently he landed on the Earth.

Opening the door he jogged down the hill. He'd at least have a look around before he went on his way. Maybe had been set down here for a reason. A girl – no, a young woman – sat alone on a swing. She stared down at the ground.

"Hello," he said as he took the seat next to her. "Mind if I sit, cause I already did."

Tina looked over at the man. He was handsome, dressed in black with a quirky smile. His accent had been English.

"Suit yourself," she replied.

"You're in a mood," he said. "No need for that."

"It's been a bad day," she told him.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she said.

He smiled. "Well I don't. I got lost on my way to…"

"To where?"

"You're gonna think I'm nuts."

"Try me."

"Mars. I was heading to Mars and then my…" he scratched his short dark hair. "GPS went wonky."

"I can get you to Mars."

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together. "Thank you… What's your name?"

"Tina."

"Well then, how do we get to Mars?"

"Well you just go up the road about ten or so minutes."

The man stared at her for a moment and then began to laugh. Several parents turned to look over at them.

"I told a very funny joke," Tina said. "He's a strange one."

"You have no idea!" He jumped to his feet. "This is fantastic! There is an eclipse tonight, right?"

"I think I remember reading something about it," Tina said.

"Good. You are taking me to Mars because I have to see this. And then, if you want, I'll take you to Mars."

"You're not making any sense," she replied. "Besides, I have no idea who you are."

He turned to face her. "I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Doctor?" the girl looked skeptical.

"That's what I said. And we should hurry up, we have a schedule to keep. Chop chop."

"Well I guess I don't have anything better to do." She began to move towards the parking lot.

"You're not waiting for anyone here, are you? Or looking after any kids?"

"No," Tina shook her head. "I just wanted some peace."

"Well I warn you, you may not get that if you stick with me. "

"Nothing lasts forever. That's my car."

"Maybe your day will get better."

"It already has."

" 'Welcome to Mars'. Fantastic! The sign says 'Welcome to Mars'."

"This really isn't that weird," Tina told him. "Mars Pennsylvania. Jupiter Florida. I'm sure there are others."

"I'm sure too." His eyes got huge. "What is that?" He jogged across the street. "Is that a spaceship?"

Tina followed to where the small craft sat in its park. It had been attracting tourists for years. "They movie it all over town," she said. "The grocery store. The school. They even drop it from a pole on New Years."

"Well we'll have to come back for that," The Doctor said.

"So which Mars were you offering to take me to?"

"The original, of course," he told her. "We need to head back soon. Are there any other places you'd like to show me while we're here?"

"I think I know a place," Tina replied. "Do you want so pie for the road? I know a great diner."

"Welcome to the Venus Diner," Tina said.

The Doctor smiled and got out of the car. "Anything else you have around here that might make me feel at home?"

"Moon Township is down the road," Tina told him. "Wait… Where are you from?"

"I'm from the stars," the Doctor said. "I've visited all of them in my own spaceship."

Tia gave him a dry look. "You're daft."

They walked in to the diner and the Doctor went straight for the pastry case.

"This place is famous for their pies," Tina said.

"Do they have Banana Crème Pie?"

"Yes we do," the girl behind the counter said. "Would you like a slice? You can sit here at the counter or grab a table."

"Can we get one to go?" Tina asked. "And why are you obsessed with bananas?"

"They're a good source of potassium."

They got their pie and headed back to the park.

"So you travel a lot," Tina questioned.

The Doctor nodded. "I have for many years."

"I've always wanted to," Tina said.

"I supposed when you grow up in a small town…"

"I want to get out of here," Tina said. "I want to get away from all of it. Some people call it quaint, but I can't stand it anymore."

She had no idea why she was telling him this, it just seemed to pour out of her mouth. But the weight of the day was crashing down on her. She had broken up with her boyfriend and had gotten into a fight with her parents. It was stupid really, but she was feeling spiteful and running away with a stranger was oddly enticing.

"My ship is over there," the Doctor said.

"The only thing in that field is a box," Tina said. "But… that wasn't there before."

"And it won't be for long," the Doctor said. "Are you coming? I want to be on time for that eclipse."

"But… It's just phone box."

The Doctor produced a key and opened the door. "Yeah, but it's bigger in the inside."


End file.
